1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system for the connection of two components, a mounting member for a like system, and a mirror assembly for automotive vehicles comprising a like system.
2. Description of Related Art
When two components, at least one of which has a tubular or sleeve-type shape, are connected by insertion over a certain partial amount of their lengths, it is often required in practice to provide this inserted connection not loosely but in a secured manner in the sense of a relative, non-rotational and non-adjustable immobilization of the positions of the two components. The requirement of non-rotational fixation may be met in a particularly simple manner by giving the components polygonal/complementary, particularly quadrangular/complementary cross-sections (e.g. in the form of rectangular tubes or tube sections) instead of round/complementary cross-sections. Once the two components presenting the corresponding cross-sections have been combined by insertion, a substantially non-rotational relative position of the two components has been achieved notwithstanding a certain play.
In order to secure against axial relative movements of the two components, a large number of connecting techniques is known from practice, such as studs or socket pins which penetrate bores formed in the walls of the two components and are aligned with each other, snap-in or latch connections including spring-biased latch members on one component which engage complementary latching depressions on the other component, etc. Moreover it is common practice to connect two insertion-connected components by means of a dot or straight weld, a dot or full-surface adhesive bond, or the like.
The two options named last present the drawback that it will generally not be possible any more to separate the two components in a non-destructive way.
Bolts or split-pins penetrating aligned bores in the two components must in turn be secured (studs, spring lock washers etc.) and frequently present an unattractive appearance due to the bolt or pin end portions protruding from the outer circumference of the insertion-connected components. Ball-type locks or the like often only provide low retaining forces and moreover involve high complexity and thus costs.
From DE 60025104T2 and EP1086855B1 a system for connecting two components is known, which includes a first connection member having the form of a tubular flange member which is open on one side and a second connecting member having the form of a mounting member adapted to be inserted with play into the tubular flange member. Inside the flange member a first contact surface and a first groove are provided. The mounting member includes a base body on which a first retaining boss for engagement in the first groove and a guide surface arranged behind the first retaining boss with reference to the direction of introduction are provided. The guide surface is associated to the first contact surface while being inclined at an acute angle relative to the latter. Due to a clamping means which, when actuated, presses against a first pressure surface on the base body, the inclined guide surface presses against the first contact surface to thus jam the mounting member inside the flange member.